Archer (Nikola Tesla)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. His True Name is Nikola Tesla, a man recognized as a genius scientist, a "worthy rival" of the King of Inventors Thomas Edison, who "controlled electromagnetism" from the 19th century to 20th century. Recognized as a "Prodigy Without Equal" and the "Modern Prometheus", he was one of the great scholars who "clarified the power of thunder and lightning", previously described in various mythologies as a "legend of god." The "man who revealed Zeus' thunder to the world", he brought about "electricity" to human civilization. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, ' 6-A' with System Keraunos | At least 6-C. At least 6-A with System Keraunos Name: Archer, Nikola Tesla, "The Modern Prometheus", "Professor Thunder and Lightning", "Devil of Fierce and Magnificent Intellect", "Godly Genius", "Prodigy Without Equal" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 86 at time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation with System Keraunos (Grants Tesla power control over electromagnetism. When unleashing its full might, it causes generates an artificial space-time dislocation), Preparation, Wind Manipulation, Absorption (His Galvanism skill allows him to absorb ambient magical energy as well as incorporeal magical attacks such as lightning, wind, and energy blasts and convert it into electricity for his own use for rapid-self repair, reinforcement, and his own Noble Phantasm), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Although he possess D-rank Strength, he should be at least as strong as a much more recent Servant like EMIYA). Continent level with System Keraunos (Has a higher Rank than Excalibur and as such should be superior. Threatened to destroy America in a single attack), may be able to ignore conventional durability (Obliterates the target with a quasi space-time dislocation when spoken its true name) | At least Island level (According to Roman, his summoning, when empowered by the Grail and Demonic Fog, was detected as a "Great Hero" scale, allowing him to be strong enough to fight against Mash, Mordred, Tamamo and Kintoki). At least Continent level with System Keraunos (Likely stronger than before), may be able to ignore conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Regularly utilizes lightning that his foes are at least somewhat able to dodge and should be comparable to servants like Gilgamesh who aren't known for their speed) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant, Tesla should be at least this durable.) | At least Island level (Stronger than ever due to the Grail and Demonic Fog empowering him at the time of his summon. Fought Mordred, Mash, Kintoki, and Tamamo-no-Mae) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has enough magical energy Range: Standard melee range physically, several meters with his lightnings, several hundreds of meters, if not Continental with his Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Nikola Tesla was considered to be among the greatest intellectuals of the 19th and 20th century and is a world-famous physicist/electrical energy who revolutionized the world with his inventions, enough that he was given namesakes and titles such as the "modern Prometheus" and a "prodigy without equal", with his intellect being matched only by that of the man known as the King of Inventions himself, Thomas Alva Edison. As a Servant, Nikola Tesla is boastful of himself when it comes to his intellect, claiming to have the surpassed the likes of several thunder gods such as Indra, Zeus, and Perkunas but is nonetheless a capable Servant who can compete with and keep up with many Servants despite his status as a much recent Servant due to being a pioneer that gave a turning point in mankinds advancement. Weaknesses: He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Using System Keraunos by its True Name uses up a lot of mana, though this can be countered by his Galvanism ability to replenish his reserves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'System Keraunos: Legend of Mankind - Advent of Lightning': The Noble Phantasm of Nikola Tesla, the sublimation of his various exploits during life and the mystery of many supernatural legends related to him and summons him into the Archer class. It is a powerful Noble Phantasm that emits a "furious power" that can be likened to the second coming of gods of thunder and lightning from various mythologies. This Noble Phantasm allows Tesla extremely fine and powerful control over electromagnetism even without releasing its True Name. Upon unleashing its full might by calling its True Name, Tesla is able to create an "outbreak of a limited, quasi-like space-time dislocation" that can be used to obliterate opponents and their attacks, thus serving as an offensive and defensive Noble Phantasm. This ability's mana cost is especially high, but this can be offset by his Galvanism ability. Class skills *'Independent Action': The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Thanks to his B Rank, it is possible for Tesla to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. *'Magic Resistance': Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Nikola's C Rank, it only cancels spells with a chant below two verses but will not be able to defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills *'Galvanism': A skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity. Thaumaturgical attacks involving formless materials such as air manipulation, energy bullets, and beam attacks are converted to electricity and completely nullified, with excess energy being discharged into the environment. Tesla can use the electricity he absorbs to rapidly heal himself and temporarily bolster his abilities and restore his mana reserves. *'Natural Born Genius': A skill for those prodigies who were born with an unnaturally high intellect. Due to his A rank, it allows him the use of most skills excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes with B-A rank efficiency. Thus he could theoretically use skills such as Mana Burst, Clairvoyance, and Eye of the Mind (True). However, Tesla does not use this skill very often. *'Pioneer of the Stars': A unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. Due to his key role in the development of the technology required to harness electricity, which until then was a domain limited to beings from the Age of Gods, and revolutionizing human civilization as a whole, Tesla has an EX-Rank in this ability, allowing him to turn "impossible events" into "events that can be realized" with the resources he has at his disposal. Key: Base | London Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users